Insomnie
by Emy518
Summary: Manon n'arrive pas à dormir, et elle n'est pas la seule. Cette nuit, il y a du bruit dans la maison ! (OS FLUFF PASKE J'AI DU RETARD SUR "MERCI GRAND-FRÈRE" OLALA) Geek X OC


**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un nouvel OS ! (OUI, encore un ! ^^') Je suis en retard (et aussi un peu en manque d'inspiration ^^) pour le chapitre 4 de _Merci Grand-Frère !_ Donc voici un petit quelque chose pour te faire patienter, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est en cours d'écriture ! Cet OS sera ENCORE du _PersonnageDeSLG X OC_ , mais je change d'OC : aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Manon ! (c'est elle qui parle à la première personne)**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !-_

02:08

C'est l'heure qu'affiche mon radio-réveil. 2 heures, c'est encore plutôt tôt comparé à d'autres jours. Je fais souvent des insomnies, mais jamais rien de très important. Charlotte et Emy disent que c'est parce que je suis trop souvent devant des écrans, mais je ne les croient pas.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je me tourne, dos au mur de ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retourne encore, jusqu'à trouver une position assez confortable.

Je sais que je ne dors pas, mais je garde quand même les yeux fermés.

« Quelle heure il est ? » n'arrête pas de demander une petite voix dans ma tête.

« Dans combien de temps je me réveille ? » Continue-t-elle de demander.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux et regarde mon radio-réveil :

02:46

« Déjà ?! » S'étonne cette même petite voix.

Je referme les yeux et essaye de ne penser à rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix se met à chantonner une mélodie.

Elle me rentre dans la tête.

Elle n'arrive pas à sortir.

Mince ! J'ai une chanson dans la tête...

Je me retourne encore, dos à la porte de ma chambre.

J'entends quelque chose craquer, je me retourne face à la porte aussi tôt : rien. C'était juste le toit.

La petite voix s'arrête un peu de chanter pour continuer à poser ses questions :

« Est-ce que les autres dorment ? »

« Est-ce que le Geek joue toujours à World of Warcraft ? »

« C'est quoi les voix que j'entends ? »

Tellement de questions inutiles... Attend... C'est vrai, ça ! C'est quoi les voix que j'entends ?

Je me lève de mon lit et colle mon oreille contre la porte :

C'est soit Emy, soit Nina, soit Charlotte.

Elle discute avec une voix masculine...

C'est soit Maître Panda, soit Mathieu.

Du peu que j'entends, je comprend alors que c'est Nina qui s'est relevée pour boire en même temps que Mathieu, et qu'elle continue à lui demander si il fera un jour revenir le Gothique. J'entends alors Math' dire :

« Il est 3 heures 30 du mat' passées, Nina ! C'est pas l'moment de parler d'sa... En plus j'suis crevé, retourne te coucher sinon on va réveiller les autres. »

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, des portes qui se ferment doucement, puis le silence : ils sont repartis dans leurs chambres.

Je retourne me coucher.

Plusieurs minutes -qui sont sans doutes des heures- plus tard, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des rires.

Au début, je n'y fait pas attention, mais ils deviennent plus fort. C'est un peu flippant, sur le coup.

Je me lève encore et recolle mon oreille contre la porte : sa vient d'une des chambres.

Je sors de la mienne pour aller écouter de plus près, et aller boire, aussi.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans le couloir, je distingue de quelle chambre ça vient : celle de Maître Panda et Charlotte.

J'entends alors plus distinctement une discussion entrecoupée de rires féminins :

« -Arrête, Maître ! On va réveiller les autres !

-Oh, aller, chérie ! Tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci ! On peut bien s'amuser un petit peu, non ? »

Et les rires devinrent un peu moins fort.

Je pars alors à la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il n'y a personne. Je me sers mon verre d'eau, le bois, et me regarde dans le miroir : j'ai des grandes cernes, je suis toute pâle, et j'ai oublié d'enlever mes couettes.

Je repose le verre et quand je me retourne, je sursaute : le Geek était juste devant moi.

Il me regardait avec un petit sourire et me demande tout doucement :

« Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour simple réponse. Il reprend :

« -Tu as l'air épuisée... Combien de temps est-ce que tu as dormit cette semaine ? »

Nous sommes dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi... Il est passé minuit donc on est mercredi... J'ai donc dormit 7 heures.*

« -S...Sept heures... Répondis-je faiblement.

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui dort moins que moi, dit-il en riant doucement. »

J'accompagne son rire, et la petite voix dans ma tête demande :

« Est-ce qu'on lui demande ? »

Je ne sais pas.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Je suis sûre de la réponse.

« Alors demande lui. »

Il faut que je me lance, c'est le moment ou jamais :

« -E-en fait... j'ai fait un... un cauchemar, et j'ai peur, maintenant...

-Il parlait de quoi ? »

Je sais que ce n'est pas beau de mentir, mais je suis plutôt bonne menteuse, et je ne fait rien de mal, pas vrai ?

« -Vous... Vous étiez tous morts... J'étais toute seule.. J'avais peur, j'étais triste... C'était horrible.. »

Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend vraiment triste. Il en faut peu pour me faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Je baisse la tête, mais il voit que je commence à pleurer.

C'est alors qu'il fait la chose la plus adorable qu'on aurait pu me faire : il me fait un câlin.

Ça me réconforte beaucoup, puis il desserre son étreinte et me regarde, en tenant toujours mes mains. Je dit alors :

« -Merci beaucoup...

-De rien. Tu es toute tremblante, tu dois avoir froid... Tu as toujours peur ?

-Un peu... Dis... Est-ce que je pourrais, euh... Venir dormir avec toi... ? »

Il ne répond pas... Oups.. Je suis bête, c'est sûr qu'il ne veut pas...

« Bien sûr, répondit-il finalement, avec un sourire. »

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, puis on se coucha. Il me reprit dans ses bras une fois allongés, et demanda :

« -Je peux éteindre la lampe de chevet ?

-Oui.. Répondis-je d'une voix fatiguée. »

Il éteint la lumière, je lui fait un petit bisous sur la joue, il me serre un peu plus contre lui, et je ferme les yeux. Tout est paisible, tout est calme...

 _ **« DRIIIIIIIIIIING ! »**_ Sonna son radio-réveil.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! Avions-nous dit en chœur. »

Je me tourna alors pour regarder l'heure : 06:00

Déjà ?!

Il éteignit ce fichu radio-réveil, et il me reprit dans ses bras. Je referma les yeux, et très vite je plongea dans un sommeil profond.

 _-Dans le couloir-_

Deux personnes se tapèrent dans les mains : c'était Emy et Mathieu.

La jeune fille dit alors au vidéaste :

« Au moins, ils n'auront plus de problèmes d'insomnies, ces deux là ! »

Ils rirent et retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

 *** : J'ai compté la nuit de dimanche à lundi et celle de mardi à mercredi, donc non, elle n'a pas dormit 7 heures d'un coup (c bokou tro wsh)**

 **Voilà ! Ce petit OS est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en a pensé ou a me laisser d'autres idée en review :p**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


End file.
